Percy Jackson and the Lost Queen
by BBFree
Summary: It's a new quest that takes place during winter break between The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian, Percy's POV and regular disclaimer I do NOT own anything but a few OC.
1. I Read an Ancient Text Message

I Read an Ancient Text Message

My winter break started normally enough. I did the usual teenage things like staying up late, sleeping in, and eating nothing but cereal. My biggest problem was finishing a history paper that was due when I got back to school. It was great to just have some down time after all that I been through last summer. I still had nightmares about the Battle of the Labyrinth. It was nice to not worry about anything, to just have regular problems for a while. I thought I could have a normal life even if it was just temporary but I was wrong. I was watching TV when I got the call to come to camp as soon as possible. My mom wasn't happy that I had to go because we didn't know why I had to leave or when I would be home. She just wanted me to be home for Christmas, our first with Paul.

When I got to camp everything looked normal. It looked like all the year round campers were there. I went straight to the Big House and Chiron was waiting on the porch.

"Percy, it's good to see you." He welcomed me.

"It's good to see you too but why did you call?" I asked.

"Well that is a bit complicated. Tell me Percy, what do you know about ancient Egypt?" Okay Déjà vu.

"Not much, why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Do you know anything about Cleopatra?"

"Not a lot just that she was supposed to beautiful and she was the last Pharaoh right?"

"Very good Percy. She was the last Pharaoh of Egypt as well as a demigod, a daughter of Apollo. She was also was a powerful sorceress. When she was alive Cleopatra studied magic with Circe. She let the power go to her head. She started calling herself a god and openly insulting the Olympians. That didn't sit well with them. They took her kingdom, killed her lovers, all indirectly of course but before Octavian could have her killed she cast a spell and took her own life." He handed me a piece stone with Ancient Greece written on it, _When the sun god sires a daughter of Egyptian blood, Weather the Nile is barren or a flood, To make the mighty Gods of Olympus morn, I will be fully restore, renewed, reborn_.

"That was found next to her body."I got a bad feeling about what he was telling me. "Apollo was forced to swear on the River Styx to never let this happen but it seems he failed. He confessed to Zeus that he broke his oath. At first Zeus had the miner gods looking for her but they have had no luck and somehow Kronos found out about this and he has everyone under his command searching for her but Percy you must find this girl first. She holds great power and she must join us." None of the stuff about magical queens being reincarnated surprised me. I only had one question.

"Why me?" I couldn't understand why I had to do this.

"Because I believe you can convince her to come here. You are the only other person who can understand the pressures she will face."

"Okay where is she, what's her name?"

"We don't know, Apollo said that her mother fled when he told her about the curse, he never learned the child's name and there is some kind of spell protecting her from magical found."

"That's going to make things easy." I couldn't hide my frustrations, Apollo was my nominee for father of the year. "So how do we find her?"

"We know her mother's name Asma Halawani. I have Annabeth looking up some possible options. You should go to your cabin and settle in."

"Is Annabeth here?" I tried not to sound too excited. She should still be in San Francisco.

"Not yet, she'll arrive tomorrow. I thought you would want her to do this with you." He was right but I don't know if I liked that he assumed.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

When I got to my cabin it was still clean from last summer. I went to dinner and then straight to bed. I wanted to enjoy what might be my last night of peaceful sleep. In the morning I went to the big house before breakfast. Chiron and Annabeth were waiting for me. At first she had a big smile but as I walked closer it fade like she didn't want me to know she was happy to see me. Before I could say anything Grover came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Percy, how've you been?" He said.

"Good man, how are things in the wild?"

"Not so great." He answered sadly. Ever since Pan died Grove had tried so hard to spread his message, unfortunately it wasn't going well.

"Hi Annabeth, how's school?" What a stupid question, I told myself.

"It's going fine Seaweed brain." She told me, "So you're going on a quest, you know what that means."

"Yeah, I know." It meant a trip to the oracle. I hated going to that stupid attic.

When I got close to the mummified hippy girl she opened her mouth and the green mist surrounded me.

_The lost queen is found in the land of the sun_

_Three start the journey but soon will add one_

_Heroes become villains along the way_

_The true enemy escapes on this day_

_New powers and strength corrupted the soul_

_The end of a life is the ultimate goal_

I want down the stairs not liking the prophecies I was given but then again when has anyone ever gotten a good prophecy. I told everyone what I had heard.

"Well the first two lines are easy enough." Grover said, "She's some place sunny and the three of us are going to start the journey and add someone else, hopefully the queen."

"Yeah but the rest of it…" was bad, confusing, and made me nervous I searched for the right word, "sucks." Was the best thing I could think about.

"The land of the sun thing is really helpful. I tracked down five Asma Halawani who gave birth to babies in December of 1991. Two are boys, so they're out. The other three girls are from New Mexico, Florida, and Alaska so I think we can rule her out." Annabeth told us.

"So we're down to two. That's great." I thought this would be a lot tougher.

"No we're down to one, Monera Scott was born in Sunny Isles Beach, Florida also known as the Sunshine State. I think we have a winner." Annabeth said happy all her research paid off.

"Cool when do we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as possible," Chron told us, "pack your things quickly and Angus will drive you to Penn Station when you're ready."

With that we all went our separate ways packing our things and eating a quick breakfast. When I made my offering and said a pray.

"Dad, please help me and my friend through this." I really didn't want the end of our lives be anyone's ultimate goal.


	2. Our Lunch break at Monster Base Camp

Our Lunch break at Monster Base Camp

We got to the station and bought our tickets, which cost at ton but thanks to the money brought in from the strawberry field Chrion paid. When we got to our seats I could feel it, electricity in the air. It might have been fear, anxiety or both but more than that I think we were all excited. This quest could lead to something very good, this girl could help us save Olympus. The train ride would take us more than 24 hours to get to Miami and from there we would take a bus. The first stop was in Baltimore, Maryland. We had a half hour to do what we want until the train finish load new passengers and left.

"You know two of my brothers live here." Annabeth told us.

"Which ones?" I asked. I knew all her sibling, not personally but I knew their names.

"Gab and EJ." Gabe was one of the oldest demigods I knew he was in he's 20s and wasn't a camper anymore. I only knew him because he came to camp for about two weeks each year to practice his skills and help Chiron out with paperwork. EJ was a tall, good looking African American kid. He 18 and always got lots of attention from the girls at camp which was kind of annoying but besides that he was a cool guy.

"I thought Gabe was from Chicago?" I asked remember him always tell me facts about the city like 'Chicago is called the windy city for its blowhard politicians not for its weather'.

"He is but his going to John's Hopkins Medical School. It is one of the best programs in the world not just the United States." Annabeth was always proud of her sibling accomplishment which wasn't always the case in the Athena cabin. Most of the time it was like a competition, who's best at this, who's best at that, but not Annabeth. She was completive don't get me wrong but she wasn't ever bitter if one of her siblings was better than heart something.

"That's cool. What about Emerson?" Grover asked. EJ was a nickname his real name was Emerson Junior.

"He lives here in Baltimore with his dad" She answered before she got a strange look on her face.

"I just remember he used to work here. He told me in an email a couple months back that he got a job at the Duncan Donuts in this train station ." her face got pale, " He said that he had been attacked by monsters three time in the first month. We need to get back on the train". As we walk to the train I saw a set of yellow eyes on us. Annabeth didn't notice and keep talking.

"He got fired after a fight with a dracanae started a kitchen fire but he told me he knew something weird was going on here so he's been observing the place." She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time, 5:30 pm. I could tell she want to use her phone but if we were really in some kind of monster den that would be a very bad idea.

She walked over to the information desk and I looked around for the man in the bowler with the yellow eyes. Annabeth had the women page Emerson Reed Jr.

"Grover, do you smell any monsters." I asked

"Yes a lot but they're far away maybe underground. I smell something closer but it not very powerful." I had a horrible thought.

"Does it smell like it's getting closer or farther away?" I asked hoping for once that a monster was coming after us.

"It's going away." Grover sounded relived.

"Grover, I think it going to get back up." I told him. Annabeth walked over with Emerson who looked really worried.

"You guys have to get out of here. This place is crawling with monsters, all kinds. Go now!" He told us.

"You have to come with us." I told him, "There was a scout he saw us and when to the others. If we leave they'll go after you."

"Okay." He said and followed us to the train.

We still had twenty minutes before the train left the station.

"Grover are they getting closer?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," He looked like he was going to throw-up, "Lots of them."

"My cars in the parking lot. We can drive, get out of here before they come." Emerson told us.

"Let's go." I didn't like the odds of the train leaving before the monsters got here.

"This way." Emerson said walking quickly through the crowed.

We had all our stuff with us in backpacks so we didn't need to worry about leaving anything behind. When we got to the parking lot I hoped with everything I had that EJ drove a Ferrari or something equally fast. But no such luck, he pulled out his keys and unlooked an old dented Outback. We drove off and almost hit three cars. When we made it to the highway I felt safer. I couldn't imagine the monsters barreling down the highway on foot. I knew we were in the clear when we were driving for a half hour with no signs of being followed.


	3. We Play Hide and Seek

We Play Hide and Seek 

"Emerson, drive south." Annabeth told him. After a while she asked "What's going on at that station?" still looking behind us.

"I'm not sure. After I got fired I went there every day after school. I found this catwalk above this entrance to an old set of platform, that's where they go. I've been keeping records of what goes in and comes out. I can't figure out what they're doing." Emerson told us clearly frustrated he hadn't uncovered Kronos' plan.

"Don't worry when we're done with this quest, we'll help you." Annabeth told him.

"Wait what is _this_ quest exactly?" He asked. When Annabeth finished telling him about why we were going to Florida he looked so psyched to hunting down a legend, well kind of a legend. We drove for about 20 more miles before we had to stop for gas. While Emerson filled the tank and called his mom, Annabeth when inside to buy a map. We decide to catch up with the train at the next stop Richman, Virginia because there was no way this car would be able to make all the way to Florida.

The drive was nerve racking because Emerson was a terrible driver and was going about 80 trying to catch the train. I'm not sure who was the God of Traffic but whoever it was must have been looking out for us because by some miracle we didn't get pulled over. It took us five hours to drive to Richman and the second he parked we ran to find our platform. Before we got too close to the train Grover checked if any monsters from Baltimore had hoped on. He gave us the green light so we ran on and made it just in time.

About an hour into the ride a man came by to check our tickets. I got worried when he went to Emerson first but he pulled out a piece of paper and before handed it to the guy quickly waved his hands over it. The guy took the paper and punched a hole in it. He went to Annabeth next and asked why her ticked wasn't punched in Maryland. She told him she was in the bathroom and me and Grover just copied her excuse. The guy looked at us funny but when along to check the other passengers. I asked Emerson what he had used as a fake ticket and he handed me a grocery list. I had to learn how to manipulate the mist.

It was hard to sleep but I tried. When I fell asleep I was on the Princess Andromeda in the big room where in the golden coffin that once held the Titan Lord now lied empty. Luke, Kronos was talking trying to keep his anger in check as he yelled at a tall man in a suit.

"HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND ONE GIRL." His voice boomed and shook me to my core.

"My Lord, it was difficult to find the women. Apollo didn't tell anyone in your command what her name was but we know that the camp sent Percy Jackson and some other on a quest. It may be to find the girl, we have Johnson following them." The tall man told him trying to calm Kronos down.

"I don't want to follow them. I want to beat them there." Kronos was clearly still angry but seemed happier to know we were being tailed. I wake up and jumped out of my seat. Grover wake up and I told him about my dream while Annabeth and Emerson slept. Grove stood up too.

"I'm going to check the whole train." He told me.

"I'll come with you." I could see he want to tell me to stay but changed his mind. We walk to the front of the train first walking from car to car past rows of sleeping people. Every once and a while we would walk past someone reading a book or typing on a computer but it was almost 2am and most people were asleep.

We got to the dining car which was completely empty, next to that was the lounge car with a couple who I think were making out but they pulled apart when Grover and I opened the door, next were the business class seat and it was more of the same sleeping people. We made our way back to our seat and kept going past a sleeping Emerson and Annabeth to check the back of the train. We check the rest of coach seats and the sleeper cars. We didn't see anything strange and Grover didn't smell any monster which worried me. Kronos had used humans before and if Johnson was a man I didn't know how we would find him. Grover and I when back to our seat, and tried to sleep, try being the key word in my case. I just spent most of the night looking out of my window and thinking of ways to lose the guy stalking us.

I did eventually fall asleep because I wake up to blinding bright sunlight in my face. I looked around and saw everyone else was awake and eating breakfast. Grover tossed me a big muffin.

"Where are we?" I asked while yawning.

"Outside of Jacksonville, it's the next stop." Emerson told me.

"Cool so are we close." I asked hopefully. I was sick of this stupid train and my legs hurt.

"No, nine to ten more hours." Annabeth said miserably.

At the stop in Jacksonville I told Annabeth and Emerson about my dream. They thought it would be a good idea to switch trains. The women behind the counter didn't want to help us at first but she did eventually switch our tickets our new train would leave for Miami in two hours. We didn't have anyway to be sure that Johnson, whoever he was didn't switch trains to but we all kept an eye out for anyone familiar or suspicious. The new train came and we all tried to keep an eye out for anything strange. We made it all the way to Miami with no monster attacks which made me worried. It meant Kronos wanted us to get there, he want us to lead him to the lost queen.

After one more stop in Orlando we finally got to Miami. I was tried, stiff, and miserable from traveling for 29 hour straight. When we got off the train I felt exited to be free. I hate staying in one place so long it drove me nuts. It was 6pm and we still had to get to Sunny Isles Beach, which was luckily only a half hour away. We asked around and found out that we need to take a local bus. The bus dropped us off in the city's busy downtown. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. The sun was going down over the clear blue ocean. There were tall white skyscrapers everywhere. The city was crowed but not New York crowed just lots of people on a night out crowed. Everyone looked well dressed and was just as in awe of the city as I was.

Annabeth started asking people how to get to Raven Street we found out most of them were tourist or if they did live here they live in the high-rises downtown and didn't know where we need to go. We kept walking around and found a dinner that was filled with teenagers.

"I've got this." Emerson said and walked up to a table with three pretty girls. We followed him.

"Hey, I'm Emerson. I'm looking for Phoenix Street I was hoping you ladies could help me." He gave them a smile and I rolled my eyes, who did this guy think he was.

"Sure, I'm Darline," One of the girls introduce herself before her friends gave her a dirty look, " Oh and this is Raiza, and that's Jennifer. Raven Street isn't too far from here it about a ten minute bus ride. Are you and your friends in a rush." she asked. Emerson was about to say no but Annabeth interrupted him.

"Yes were in a rush can you show us the bus stop." Annabeth said politely.

"Sure. We have to take that bus too." the three girls paid their bill and walked us away from the gleaming city lights. While we waited for the bus the girls asked Emerson a million question. Why was he here, where was he from, how did he knew the rest of us. They thought he was joking when he said Annabeth was his sister because they share no feature except they both had their mother's grey eye. By the time the bus came it was clear that Emerson was really focused on Darline so the other girls started talking to me, Grover, and Annabeth. When we said we were from New York they were so excited. The girls wanted to know all about Broadway and 5 Ave. When we got to Raven Street EJ was getting Darline's phone number which was useless because we were on a quest and not vacation.


	4. We Meet Royalty Kinda

We Meet Royalty Kinda

When we got off the bus Annabeth took out the piece of paper were she had written down the address. This Asma Halawani had given birth to a baby girl on December 30 in Sunny Isles Beach, Florida. The baby was named Monera Scott, and she was 17 turning 18. Her last name was Scott because there was a father listed on her birth certificate, James Scott. That was the only thing that made us think we might have the wrong girl but it wasn't enough to rule her out as the new Cleopatra. Annabeth found them by looked up realist records with her laptop, which made it easy because she could magical hack into all kinds of database. 175 Phoenix Street was the house owned by Asma and James Scott. As we walked around looking for the right home I had to ask.

"Okay, so what do we tell her?" I asked.

"The true, there's no way to sugarcoat it. We'll just sit her down and tell her everything." Annabeth said scanning the street for the right house.

"What if she doesn't want to come with us?"

"It's your quest you have to figure it out."

"There." Grove pointed to a white house with yellow doors. The house was nice but it looked like every other house in suburb of America. Well expect for the palm tree in the front yard.

"You got this Percy." Emerson told me while he patted me on the back before I rang the door bell.

"I'll get it." Yelled husky voice from inside the house. The door opened and standing there was a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes

"Hi, how can I help you." He said. It was weird he looked like what I would expect a grown up Apollo to look like.

"Um, is Monera here?" I asked hoping I said her name right.

"Yeah, just a sec." He turned his body and yelled into the house, "Mon your friends are here." He looked at us quickly. "Come in."

"I'll be right down." called a beautiful voice from up the stairs. I was nervous to see her if her voice was that pretty I didn't know what to expect. We all went into the living room, which looked like something out of a catalog. We all sat on a couch except Annabeth who was walking around the room causally. The man that I guessed was Mr. Scott was about to say something we heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Okay, sorry I took so long." She walked around the corner with a big smile on her face. She was beautiful, and I mean beautiful. She looked like a supermodel no better looking. She had olive skin, long black hair, and dark blue eyes and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen which disappeared when she saw us than she fainted. She would have hit her head on the ground but her dad caught her.

"Mon!" Mr. Scott yelled. He picked her up and we got off the couch so he could lay her down. "Monera, wake up." He shook her a little. She moaned and was quite for a little while before muttering "No, no." Mr. Scott looked at us.

"I think you kids should go home." He said sounding worried.

"No problem sir." Emerson told him than we let ourselves out.

"What was that about?" Grover asked when we were out on the street.

"I don't know but I know where we can find her tomorrow." Annabeth pulled out a bookmark she stole from the house. It had a school logo, a lightning bolt with the words Dr. Michael M. Krop Senior High School around it.

We would go to the high school first thing in the morning. That phone number Emerson got came in handy because Darline gave us direction from the motel to the school. I didn't sleep well that night. First because I had to share a bed with Grover and we slept head to hooves. I spent half the night worrying that he would kick me in the face while I slept. When I final did fall asleep I dreamt I was back at Monera's house. She was still lying on the couch. She was a wake but she looked like she was a million miles away. A woman that I must have been her mom walked in the room with a glass of water.

"Drink this Habibti." She handed the glass to Monera who sat up. "Tell me what happened, who were they?" She asked combing her finger through her daughter hair. "please." she pleaded.

"Mama, don't worry it was nothing." She said drinking a big gulp of water.

"Mona you haven't left this couch all day. " Her mom sounded worried.

"I was just sleepy. I'm fine." She walked up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and put a blanket in front of her face and started crying. In the morning I looked around and Annabeth was still asleep on the other twin bed and Emerson was snoring on the couch. Why was she so freaked out, did she already know?

A/N : In Arabic Mama is mom, Baba is dad and Mother is Ummi and Father is Abbi and habibti is a term of endearment meaning my love. Just wanted to explain


	5. Things get Explosive

Things get Explosive

When we got to Dr. Michael M. Krop Senior High School my first thought was damn that's a long name for a high school, I immediately felt bad for their cheerleaders. The school was big and white, like buildings downtown. There was a metal detector at the front entrance so Annabeth and Emerson looked for another way in because we were pretty sure that the schools security team would let would let the whole demigod thing would fly as an excuse for bring weapon to school. Grover and I when through the main entrance and when I beeped I showed them my pen was all I had.

The inside of the school was colorful with murals everywhere. The other thing that littered the walls were posters for girls running for Snow Ball Queen. It was a big school so know one notice me or Grover, who was wearing his sneakers, crutches, and baseball hat. Soon we found Annabeth and Emerson.

"So how do we find her?" Emerson asked looking to me.

"I don't know." Why didn't Annabeth have a plan. "Annabeth, can you hack into the schools computer or something."

"If could take a while, why don't we ask someone." She pointed to one of the poster for Snow Ball Queen, one of Monera, "She seems pretty popular."

"Sounds like a plan." I walked over to a girl hanging up a poster.

"Hi." I said trying to get her attention.

"Hi." She said uninterested not bothering to look at me.

"Do you know where I could find Monera Scott?" I asked hoping they were best friends or something.

"Are you kidding?" She said in a harsh angry tone. When she turned around to look at me I saw she was hang up a poster of herself, Brenda McKay. She was pretty with long red hair that slapped me when she turned around so fast.

"Um, sorry." I said and tried to get away fast, nothing was worst then a pissed of teenage girl. I would ratter fight the minotaur again.

"Get back here freshy." She called from behind me. Reluctantly I turned around.

"Freshy?" I asked.

"Freshmen, what is it your first day or something." She said jokingly. "Look kid I going to give you some free advice stay away from Monera. She seems so nice but it's all an act. Whatever it is that you wanted from her forget it. Oh and don't forget to vote for me." She put a sticker on my chest.

"Okay, thanks for the advice really but I have to talk to her do you know where she is?"

"Wow, okay ignore what I said. Look go talk to Kevin." She got ready to walk away.

"Kevin who?"

"Kevin Rolland, there." she pointed to a huge blond dude. After Kevin stopped laughing he told me where I could find Monera. The class hadn't started yet so me and Annabeth when into the class room and Grover and Emerson hide out in the hallway. A few people stared at Annabeth and I. One guy asked if we were lost. We did have to wait long because Monera walked in to the room causal then she saw us and her eyes got really big and she looked scared. She walked into the hall and was cornered by Grover and Emerson. We had her surround. She looked really freaked out.

"We just want to talk to you." I told her.

"Fine." She looked defeated. "This way." We followed her to the outdoor cafeteria. We sat at a circle table. She looked at us waiting for someone to talk.

"What do you people want? Who are you?" She asked furiously when no one said anything. The table shook a little.

"I'm Percy and this is Grover, Emerson and Annabeth. We have to talk to you about something that's very important. Fate of the world important." She closed her eyes when I said that like I had hit her in the stomach but she didn't interrupted so I kept going. "We're demigods," I looked at Grover, "well mostly and you are too. A demigod is the child of a human and an Olympian, the Greek gods. You, Monera are one of Apollo's daughters and -" she cut me off.

"You're crazy!" She stood up., "Oh, thank God. You people are crazy." She smiled.

"We're not crazy. It's true and there's more you need to know." Annabeth told her in a serious tone.

"Think about it. There must have been moments in your life where you felt different than everyone else, strange thing you could explain?" Grover told her.

"Everyone is like that, everybody has things in their lives that are weird." She answered.

"You were told you have learning disabilities, dyslexia or ADD." She nodded answer my question silently, "You don't. Those are demigod traits. You're like us. I know you grew up with him but have you ever wondered if your dad was really your dad, even once." Monera shivered.

"Last year. I always knew that the got married after I was born, but I just thought they did things out of order. I mean they were so young, I knew I wasn't planed," She struggled, "but last year my dad got into a car accident. I went to donate blood but I wasn't a match and the I hear the nurse they said that I couldn't be his child biologically because of our blood types. They didn't know if they should tell him. I couldn't believe it." She was quite for a minute. "But what you're saying, it can't be. Those are just myths." She was angerier.

"Come on think about it have you ever been sick, a cold, anything? Come on I bet you're a great musician, I'm right aren't I. Look I know this is crazy but it's true and the sooner you accept it the better." Emerson tried to make her understand.

"I don't know if you all met in some chatroom or if you all broke out of the same loony bin but the 'Olympians' are not real. If they were real they would be a bunch of petty, incestuous, egotistical jerks." Thunder and lightning brew in the sky, "That's a coincidence." She told us before we could say anything, "and if it was them that just mean I have to add eavesdropping creeps to that list," more thunder and lighting, "Who are not very creative." She yelled into the sky finish her insult and her life as far as I could tell. I expected to see her get hit with a lightning bolt but she stood there unharmed until the ground under her feet fell into a pit. She grabed the grass and we pulled her up.

"Okay they're a little creative." She said quickly. "Let's say I believe you what do you mean there's more, how could there be more?" Everyone looked at me.

"Have you heard of Cleopatra?" I asked self congest if this way the right way to start. She looked shocked but soon replace that expression with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah I have and let me guess. I'm her direct descendant." She said in a tone that matched the smug look on her face, I wondered where the fake niceness that Brenda had warned me about was.

"No, you are her." I said bluntly.

"What do you mean I am _her._" She looked horrified.

"You are Cleaptra reincarnated you are the same soul in a new body and that makes you powerful and you need to come with us."

"Go with you where?"

"Camp Halfblood, it's in New York." Grover answered.

"I have finals and the Snow Ball. I can't just fly off to New York with a bunch of crazy strangers, why should I?" She asked.

"Because deep down you know what we told you is true and you have to help us, help save the world as we know it." Annabth's voice was full with wisdom, she sounded like her mom.

"Let go to my house I have to talk to my parents." She walked to the parking lot. She stopped

"Wait Cleopatra wasn't even Egyptian. She was from the Ptolemaic Dynasty set up by Alexander the great. She was Macedonia, Greek." Monera pointed out.

"Cleopatra was Greek but she was also the first Ptolemaic pharaoh to learn Egyptian, she felt connected to the people. " Annabeth argued, "She was connected to the Egyptian people."

Her car was a VW Bug and it was a pale yellow. It had a bumper sticker that said _Thank Y 100, I Love My FREE Car._ When I asked her about it she told me she won it from a radio station.

When we pulled up to the house everything looked normal until we got to the door and saw that it was open. Monera ran into the house.

"Mama, Baba!" She yelled worried.

"In the kitchen." Called a strange voice. Monera looked more worried. She lead the way and walked into the carefully. The room was filled with monsters one had her mother in one hand holding her by the throat. An Empousa walked over to us.

"I will deal with you two later" She hissed in anger at Annabeth and I. "First, you must be our new Pharaoh." She looked at Monera, "Don't worry if you come with us now nothing will happen to your mother. Promise."

"No." She said and the room shook. She put her hands on both sides of her head, she looked like she was going to explode the empousa step closer to Monera so Monera whipped her hands back to stop it from coming closer to her but when she did this she creating a huge burst of wind turning all the monster to dust instantly.

The power of the blast knocking me and Annabeth through the kitchen door that we were in front of and knocked us into the living room, 15 feet from where we stood before. I was lying on my back and everything hurt my neck, my back, my head. I felt like I was hit by a truck. I looked over at Annabeth who was getting up slowly and looked to be in as much pain as I was. We both ran to the kitchen and saw Grover and Emerson who had been standing against the kitchen were now laying on the floor passed out and the wall had two huge dents in it were they each stood . Monera's mom was lying on the floor too she was bleeding from the back of her head.

Monera was in worse shape than anyone. She was pale and shacking. I didn't know what to do Annabeth was already feeding Nectar to Emerson. Ran to my bag and got Monera some to.I poured some into her mouth then ran over to her mom. I got a dish towel and pressed it to the back of Mrs. Scott's head. Annabeth took at her cell phone and called 911 while she checked on Grover who was waking up but moaning in pain, he was moaning and wheezing like he couldn't breath. Emerson was still passed out. Annabeth when over to him and gave him a little more nectar, careful not to overdo it. Mrs. Scott was bleed through the rag and I could feel her blood on my hand.

"What do we do?" I yelled. "We need help."

"The ambulance is coming they can take care of Mrs. Scott just keep the pressure on her wound." She sounded anxious. This was too much. I'd never had to take care of people who were hurt. I was a fighter, I fought and I got hurt and people took care of me.

"What the…Asma, Mona…what did you do?" Mr. Scott bust through the back door kicking up clouds of monster dust. He ran to his wife's side and pushed my hands away.

"We didn't, we didn't do this." I told him. I ran to Monera and gave her more nectar the color was coming back to her face, and she opened her eyes, they were an icy pale blue.


End file.
